


Boccino

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gli occhi di sua madre [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un momento di Ginny e Harry.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.Prompt: Two Out Of Seven- EdguyPairing: Harry/GinnyPrompt: prendere il Boccino, Quidditch, postpartitaLanciata da Roberta Fanwriter





	Boccino

Boccino  
  
Ginny appoggiò il boccino d’oro sopra le gambe di Harry. I suoi capelli si confondevano con le fiamme del camino acceso dietro di lei. Il boccino spiegò le ali pallide e le fece tremare. Le sbatté e prese il volo. Harry guardò a destra, a sinistra e sospirò guardando la sala dei Grifondoro vuota.  
“Mi dispiace tu debba fare il cercatore al posto mio, quando ami fare la cacciatrice” borbottò. La rossa si piegò in avanti e accarezzò la mano del fidanzato.  
“Scommetto che preferivi essere in partita con me, invece che in punizione” disse. Harry le afferrò la mano e gliela strinse.  
“Vorrei essere nei tuoi occhi, nella tua mente, nel tuo cuore” ribatté. La sorella di Ron ridacchiò.  
“Non c’è bisogno delle frasi ad effetto, te lo regalo il boccino” disse. Harry sorrise e le baciò la mano.  
“Tu sì che mi conosci” ribatté.


End file.
